


Serene

by BrandNewWings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Are characters ooc? Probably., Do I care? Not at all., Fluff, Gen, Good Uchiha Obito, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi and Rin is protective of their little bean, Obito deserved better, Obito likes having his hair played with, Obito needs a Hug, Team Minato - Freeform, Team Minato-centric, The summary makes it sound very angsty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito-centric, but it’s not, fight me, just a minato and obito moment, minato is the team’s dad, slight angst, the team is trying to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandNewWings/pseuds/BrandNewWings
Summary: Since returning back to Konoha, Obito has his good and bad days. Today happens to be a bad one. Minato and his team are right there to help him back up.





	Serene

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this written for a while. I love Obito with my being and he’s become a muse for me in a way. I’m wanting to write more short stories about Obito and Team Minato. ❤️
> 
> (I want a fic where Obito actually did die and is brought back during the fourth Shinobi was with the reanimate jutsu. How would that reunion have gone, I wonder?)
> 
> Please enjoy!

It’s been about two months since Obito came back to the village after escaping Madara’s clutches. His return with bicolored skin, longer hair, and scars around a single eye raised a few red flags though. The village went into a frenzy, and subjugated the poor Uchiha to interrogation after drawn out interrogation. The teen just wanted to be left alone, but after coming back from the dead, that’s not possible. Especially after making the claims that an Uchiha forefather is still alive and kicking.

The reunion with his team was emotional to say the least. Rin screamed, clung onto Obito, and sobbed the whole night. She kept trying to heal Obito despite there not being any injuries. Kakashi shed a few tears and exchanged some words, but remained stoic for the most part... or in shock. Obito’s return more or less short circuited Kakashi, but he stayed close to Obito and never let him out of his sight for several days after. Kushina took a different approach in expressing her joy of Obito coming back by straight up punching the poor boy. She then proceeded to squeeze him into a hug. (Rin did have to heal Obito that time.) Minato, at first, believed he was in a genjutsu. After trying to release himself from it and finding Obito still standing in front of him, he fell to his knees and pulled the teen into a protective hug. He thanked who or whatever gave him this second chance with Obito. He swore to never make the same mistake again. This was his kid as far as Minato was concerned, and he came back alive and healthy. His family is whole again.

The team are able to right those wrongs. Apologize and atone for any regrets they had. Say the things that were left unsaid. Physical contact became more regular amongst them all to reassure that it’s real.

So it’s to be expected that the team has been a bit protective and overbearing of Obito. If the Uchiha trips over, Rin is right there with green, glowing hands to heal him. If Obito’s stomach growls, Kushina makes him more food than any normal human could eat. Kakashi designated himself as Obito’s personal bodyguard and scares off everyone with a single glare. Any stranger who brushes against the Uchiha answers directly to Kakashi. Minato keeps watch over Obito’s home late into the night, making sure no intruders show up and that Obito is safe and comfortable. He praises the boy too. As much as he can.

Obito knows that his team is doing this as a form of comfort and some as atonement, but he’ll need to stop them eventually. What happened at Kannabi Bridge is what happens in the ninja world period. They can’t protect him from danger and getting hurt forever. They can’t watch over him every second on a mission, especially if their job is to protect and escort a client. If Obito wasn’t prepared to die, then he wouldn’t have become a ninja. But he’ll let it go for now because secretly, Obito needed this too.

He has his good and bad days. Most days are good ones, and he is the same old teen everyone loves, but sometimes he has flashbacks of the day he was crushed. Those are his bad days. When that happens, Obito’s mood plummets. He locks himself in his bedroom with the curtains drawn and buries himself under the covers. He won’t eat, won’t drink, and pushes everyone away. Obito’s body will ache from phantom pains and curl into a tight ball. The loneliness makes his heart hurt. The fear of being abandoned again cripples him. The threat of falling back into Madara’s clutches is beyond terrorizing. It’s these days he believes himself to be a danger to the village. He contemplated leaving but is too selfish to try.

These are emotionally taxing days.

Currently, Obito is sitting out during practice.

Today is a bad day.

The Uchiha had an episode first thing in the morning, leaving him drained. He refused to get out of bed. Kakashi came to pick Obito up for their morning training session with the team and found his friend in a miserable state. Not knowing how to properly handle this, Kakashi alerted his sensei. By some miracle, the blond managed to coax Obito into coming to practice - to get him out of the house - and choke down a few bites of an energy bar. (Kakashi will be sure to ask Minato Sensei about that later.)

Obito hasn’t said a word since then, and no one pressures him to. They talk to him as they normally do and proceed with their session.

Obito’s vision blurs in and out as he watches Rin and Kakashi spar in the field. Granted, their forms already look blurry as they move quickly around, but this is different. The young Uchiha’s eye barely keeps up with them and zones out.

He’s not really thinking about anything now. Not like earlier this morning where his mind raced a mile a second. He isn’t daydreaming. He isn’t pulled taut. He just is. Obito is simply watching a blurry image of his teammates fighting. He’s caught in between the state of being present and spaced out.

The cause of this phenomenon is in the form of a five foot eight (179.2 cm) jounin with blond hair and electric blue eyes. Minato has Obito resting his head in his lap while the man runs a calloused hand through his black tresses.

How long has it been since someone’s done this to him? It feels so good and relaxing. Minato’s hand is huge and warm. It’s a weight that’s keeping Obito grounded to the present.

His sensei’s fingers trace up and down Obito’s scalp and scrape behind the teen’s ear. Oddly enough, Minato’s nails have a little bit of length to them, making this experience even better. Those nails scrape against the back of his neck, raising goosebumps and coercing Obito further into his relaxed mindscape.

Minato stops in a random spot and strums his thumb back and forth. Obito’s breathing slows down, and his eye slips closed without the teen’s awareness. The boy feels an overwhelming sense of safety and security and has left himself completely unguarded and open in Minato’s presence. Obito is showing complete and absolute trust in his sensei by letting Minato have access to such a vital spot. The blond smiles fondly as Obito curls up against him and swipes dark bangs out of his student’s face.

Minato stores this knowledge away to use in the future. He never knew his student was receptive to something like this. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Obito this relaxed before. The blond jounin watches how goosebumps raise across Obito’s skin when his fingers graze against the teen’s baby hairs at the nape of his neck. Minato gives the hair a gentle tug every once in a while, and Obito pushes his head up against the blond’s hand in appreciation.

The jounin has to stifle a laugh behind his free hand. His student is acting like a puppy starved for affection. If Obito had a tail, Minato’s sure it’d be wagging. That mental image alone causes a snort to slip out.

Obito hums at the sudden sound and stirs. The blond coos and goes back to petting Obito’s hair. The jounin applies some of his chakra to calm Obito down again.

The trees are rustling above the two with scattered fragments of sunlight peeking through. The gentle breeze sifts through the two ninjas’ hair. There’s a distant sound of a wind chime. The weather is perfect and serene.

No one says anything when Minato nods off with his hand still in Obito’s hair. And if Rin and Kakashi snuck a picture of them to show Kushina, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> BrandNewWings


End file.
